world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
120913doirryspor
11:52 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:52 -- 11:53 GT: ~Hi there!~ 11:53 GA: hello 11:53 GA: i do not believe we've met 11:53 GT: ~No, I don't think we have.~ 11:53 GA: well, im doir, nice to meet ya 11:54 GT: ~The name'ʃ Ryʃpor. I aʃʃvme yov're a hvman?~ 11:54 GA: yes, and i assume you are a troll 11:54 GT: ~Yov wovld be correct in yovr aʃʃvmption.~ 11:54 GA: now i simply have oooone more troll to meet, and ive met you all 11:55 GA: so, whats up? 11:55 GT: ~...I mvʃt confeʃʃ I didn't really have mvch of a plan going into thiʃ converʃation other than greeting yov.~ 11:55 GA: thats totes fine 11:55 GA: hmm... are you on kikate's team? 11:55 GT: ~I waʃ given yovr handle by Joʃʃik and figvred it wovld be a good idea to make ʃome ʃort of contact.~ 11:56 GA: ah, jossik, always got my back 11:56 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre who Kikate iʃ, exactly, bvt I am on Joʃʃik'ʃ if that helpʃ at all.~ 11:56 GT: ~He ʃeemʃ like a very nice individval.~ 11:56 GA: hmm... so, you adventured with them, huh? is he sobered up by now? 11:57 GT: ~That wovld be a reʃovnding no.~ 11:57 GA: heheh 11:57 GA: he is very silly 11:57 GT: ~I'm not ʃvrpriʃed, given hiʃ lowblood ʃtatvʃ, bvt really, it'ʃ qvite vnbecoming for any hemocaʃte to be thiʃ hammered.~ 11:58 GA: not sure what those blood words mean, a bit of a cultural gap here, but yeah he is acting a bit unclassy 11:58 GT: ~Vnclaʃʃy iʃ an vnderʃtatement.~ 11:58 GA: heheheh 11:59 GA: so, fashion? sharp objects? science? like any of those? 11:59 GA: or stabbing, since that was one guys favorite thing 12:00 GT: ~I do enjoy the occaʃional ʃtrife, and while I'm not exactly an avid reʃearcher, I do enjoy the occaʃional eʃoteric tidbit.~ 12:00 GA: cool 12:01 GT: ~Yov'll have to forgive me thovgh; I don't believe I've ever heard of the word "faʃhion".~ 12:01 GT: ~Iʃ it ʃome ʃort of hvman tradition?~ 12:01 GA: oh its like, what you wear, and styling it up 12:02 GT: ~I ʃee!~ 12:02 GT: ~ʃo hvmanʃ dreʃʃ in accordance to their blood color aʃ well?~ 12:02 GA: ah, we all have the same blood color 12:03 GA: but i mean like, dresses, or suits, or scarves, or capes, or things which you change up 12:03 GT: ~Yov..all have the ʃame blood color?~ 12:03 GT: ~Bvt then how do yov maintain order?~ 12:03 GA: well, some people are just higher up 12:03 GA: like the president! though not everyone likes him 12:03 GA: or the queen of england, though not everyone likes her 12:04 GA: theyre the people in charge of the nations 12:04 GT: ~ʃo yov have more than one rvler?~ 12:04 GT: ~That mvʃt get very confvʃing.~ 12:04 GA: well, in different countries 12:04 GA: nah, not really 12:04 GT: ~Ah, ʃo they're like depvtieʃ.~ 12:05 GA: i guess 12:05 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ, hvman ʃociety iʃ ʃo different from ovrʃ.~ 12:05 GT: ~It'ʃ really qvite faʃcinating.~ 12:05 GA: yes, as is yours 12:05 GA: ive had many chats with jossik about the subject 12:06 GA: but on a more relevant note 12:06 GT: ~Yeʃ?~ 12:06 GA: do you know of all the stuff thats going on? 12:06 GA: with the twinks, and working together, and lands, and sprites 12:07 GT: ~I have a vagve vnderʃtanding, yeʃ.~ 12:07 GT: ~Twinkʃ are the myʃteriovʃ peʃterhandleʃ we're not ʃvppoʃed to contact, right?~ 12:07 GA: sort of 12:07 GA: they are aliens, sorta like humans, but two of them are evil, jack and scarlet 12:08 GT: ~I think one of them hijacked ovr ʃpriteʃ dvring ovr entry into LOWAD.~ 12:08 GA: yeah, thats libby/the oracle 12:08 GA: she's cool 12:08 GT: ~Intereʃting, Joʃʃik warned me againʃt ʃpeaking with her.~ 12:09 GA: really? oh, well he has reason to distrust them all 12:09 GA: scarlet sawed off his dreamself's horns and cut his hair off, and beat him 12:09 GA: it was very mean 12:09 GA: though i guess thats sort of racist of him 12:09 GA: to believe theyre all evil 12:10 GA: uhhhh, what else... 12:11 GT: ~Ah yeʃ, the dream world.~ 12:11 GT: ~Iʃ there anything ʃignificant abovt the large tower coveredin flowerʃ that we know of?~ 12:11 GA: large tower covered in flowers? 12:11 GT: ~Excvʃe me, covered in.~ 12:11 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 12:12 GA: well, there isnt one of those on dorse, maybe its a prospit thing 12:12 GT: ~It'ʃ qvite large, I'm ʃvrpriʃed yov miʃʃed it.~ 12:12 GT: ~There are two dream worldʃ?~ 12:12 GA: there are two dream places, a purple on (dorse) and prospit (golden) 12:12 GA: 10 of us are on dorse, i assume 10 on profit 12:12 GA: though maybe scarlet doesnt count for us 12:12 GT: ~Ah, then it iʃ a Proʃpit thing.~ 12:13 GA: im not sure though, nobody told me about a flowery tower 12:13 GA: was there anything weird there? 12:14 GT: ~I inveʃtigated it briefly with a few otherʃ on my firʃt viʃit. It ʃeemed like an ordinary bedroom, only there were a few bookʃhelveʃ filled with bookʃ in a foreign langvage.~ 12:14 GA: that's it? 12:14 GA: that's kinda weird 12:14 GT: ~Oh, there were ʃeveral ominovʃ bloodʃtainʃ.~ 12:15 GA: oh 12:15 GA: what color? 12:15 GT: ~Red.~ 12:15 GT: ~It waʃ very old, thovgh.~ 12:15 GA: do trolls have red blood? 12:15 GT: ~ʃome do.~ 12:15 GT: ~Thoʃe at the very bottom rvng have rvʃt-colored blood.~ 12:16 GA: oh, cool 12:16 GT: ~Anything brighter iʃ a blood mvtation, and a troll poʃeʃʃing ʃvch a mvtation wovld certainly be cvlled.~ 12:16 GA: so, like, bright red blood would get trolls killed? 12:16 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 12:16 GA: oh, alright 12:16 GA: would you kill them for it? 12:17 GT: ~That wovld moʃt likely depend on the circvmʃtanceʃ.~ 12:17 GA: oooookay 12:17 GA: i think youre caught up now 12:18 GA: i suggest meeting the other humans, they are mostly nice 12:18 GT: ~Aʃ a highblood troll I am expected to behave according to my caʃte, bvt if it were, ʃay, one of my cloʃe companionʃ I have no dovbtʃ I wovld feel ʃevere heʃitation.~ 12:18 GA: hmm, severe hesitation, very moral of you 12:19 GT: ~Thank yov.~ 12:20 GA: alright, so uh, see ya around, ryspor 12:20 GT: ~It waʃ nice meeting yov, Doir. I hope to ʃee yov in perʃon ʃoon!~ 12:20 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:20 --